


Bits and Pieces

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light BDSM, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, striptease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and Pieces too small for their own fics. Mostly prompts from Tumblr. I'll probably keep adding to this in the future. </p><p>I didn't link to my other fics for the ones that are related/sequels. Maybe another day when I'm not being such a bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boots and Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for an NSFW prompt. The requester asked for Danse and Amy from Breathless
> 
> 18 Morning lazy sex  
> 30 Whatever pleases you (whatever pleases me is to do two prompts in one!)  
> 9 Against the wall

For once, Danse was in a good mood as they trudged one brisk late November day towards Diamond City. His pack was full of electronic gadgets, which were light, and after two days hiking around collecting odds and ends, he was looking forward to their cozy bed at home plate. And it didn’t hurt to have Amy’s adorable behind to watch as they went along. 

Amy, on the other hand, was not in such a good mood. She was freezing. Her tiny body didn’t want to stay warm in this weather, and for some reason, Danse’s unusually chipper mood was aggravating her even further. That just cheered him up even more, because now the shoe was on the other foot. 

He managed to resist the urge to ruffle her hair and call her cute. 

They still had some time to go when the first snowflakes began to fall, and he reached into his pack to retrieve a couple of knitted hats for them both. She pulled it on over her yellow hair, which she insisted on keeping short by cutting it herself with her combat knife, and he pulled his on over his hair. He’d let it grow since summer, and it was now long enough to tie back. His beard had grown too, and he liked how it kept his face warm in the cold wind.

Amy had no such luxury. Maybe that’s why she was so irritable. He unwrapped the piece of cloth he’d been using as a scarf and stopped her, wrapping it around her neck for her and then bending down to kiss her on her forehead. 

She grunted an insincere thank you.

‘Fine,’ Danse thought. ‘Be that way.’ His pleasant mood evaporated.

By the time they got to Diamond city, they hadn’t spoken for hours. Danse was tired and hungry and sick of the snow. They made their way through the community and directly to home plate. The second they were in the door, Amy dropped her bag and coat on the floor and kicked off her boots, one of which hit the wall with a wet splat. 

“Amy,” Danse began, but she cut him off.

“I don’t need one of your lectures right now, Danse. I’m cold and tired and I just want to warm up.”

“I was just gonna ask if you want me to get those for you. But if you’re gonna be a bitch about it, you can do it yourself.”

“You’re grumpy all the time, you big dork, and the one time I’m in a bad mood you can’t handle it?”

Danse began throwing his own clothes on the floor, his coat and boots and wet hat, until he was standing there in his jeans and t-shirt, one sock still inside his boot. His foot was in icy water. “You can clean up mine too!” he said. “I’m sick of picking up after you.”

Amy stepped up to him. Her nose came to the middle of his chest. She shoved him as hard as she could, but he didn’t budge. She shoved him again, and she looked so mad and tiny standing there that his anger melted away. He decided to let her push him and see where it led.

He stepped back on her third push, and she stopped in surprise, and then pushed again, backing him up into the wall. He smirked at her. He had no idea what she thought she was going to do now.   
Turned out, she had a plan. She kicked him in the shin.

Her foot was bare, so he wasn’t injured, but it still hurt, and he involuntarily bent to rub it. When he did, she grabbed him around the neck and sort of climbed him. The next thing he knew, she was wrapped around him and her mouth was on his. 

He was ok with that.

He kissed her back, thrusting his hand into her hair, and he shivered a little when her hand came to untie his hair from the back of his head, causing water to fall from it and run down his neck. He felt her slipping a bit, so he grabbed her ass and boosted her up, and then ground her down onto his erection as hard as he could. 

He figured she liked that, the way she moaned and pulled at his scalp. 

Unfortunately, her pants were still in the way, so he put her down and undid them, pushing them down to her feet where she kicked them away urgently, annoyed when it caught on her foot for a moment. She managed to shake it free just as he was stepping out of his own pants. He lifted her up again, and then turned them around so her back was to the wall. 

He pushed inside her, suddenly desperate, and his first thrusts were a bit uneven in his urgency. But then he shifted her a little so he was rubbing that sweet spot, and her keening cries urged him on, until he spurted inside her just as she clamped down around him and cried out. 

He stayed there for a moment, shaky on his feet. He leaned back and looked at her when she said his name in that breathy way he loved.

“Mmm?” he replied, bending to nibble her neck. 

“Can you go get some noodles? I’m really fucking hungry.”

***

They ate their noodles and went to bed, both of them more exhausted than they wanted to admit. The snow fell outside cold and thick, and the normal bustle of Diamond City was quiet as everyone tried to stay in from the cold. There was a draft in Home Plate somewhere, and the room was a chilly, but they had plenty of blankets and were cozy inside them. 

Danse pulled Amy a little tighter into his embrace as he slowly came awake, and he became aware of how soft her bare ass felt pushed up into his early morning erection. 

He pressed a little, groaning at the feel of her bare skin on his cock. He ran his hand down her body and back up again. She was small, and she fit just right into the curve of his body. His chin rested on the top of her head, and her ass rested right at the exact spot to grind against her. Which he did, his hand slipping up to her breast.

“Amy,” he whispered.

“Mmm” she replied, and she angled her ass a little harder into his cock.

He slid his hand down from her breast to her belly, and then trailed his fingers in the curls he found just a little lower. She shifted her leg a little to give him better access. A little further, and he was dragging his fingers through her folds, finding them already slick and wet. He groaned in anticipation. 

When his fingers found her clit and began circling it, she leaned back and tilted her face a little, just enough for him to be able to kiss her, and so he did, catching her gasps in his mouth as he teased and tormented her mercilessly. By the time she came, she had twisted around so she was half draped over him, his thigh between hers, holding her open as she pulsed on his fingers almost painfully. 

A moment later she was pushing him back on the pillow as she climbed astride him. He groaned in pleasure as her wet heat enveloped him, her inner muscles still pulsing slightly. 

Her skin gleamed with sweat that steamed slightly in the cold air, and he thought it made her look like some kind of ethereal, mystical creature. A creature with claws, he amended to himself, as she raked her nails down his chest. He grasped her hips and gave her a few more good, hard thrusts before he felt himself spilling inside her. 

She fell forward, his softening cock still within her, and rested her head on his chest. He reached around and found the quilt, tossing it back over the both of them. She muttered, “love you,” under her breath a scant moment before he heard the regular breathing that indicated she’d fallen back asleep.

“Love you too,” he whispered, and dozed off himself, her slight weight on top of him inconveniencing him not at all.


	2. Splashdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse consoles Kate on her birthday. A gift for Katlen for her birthday.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” asked Paladin Danse when he came around the corner late one afternoon to find Kate standing, staring at her pipboy, and crying just a little. 

She looked up at him. “I just realized it’s my birthday! My 240th birthday! I never even got to turn thirty!

“Well, you look good for your age,” he replied, looking her up and down. _Damn good_ he thought to himself. 

“Come on. Let’s go for a walk,” he said. They strolled down across the bridge and then turned left and began walking up the creek until they found a lovely spot with soft grass and a pretty view of the creek and the edge of Sanctuary. 

“What did people do for birthdays back in prewar days?” Danse asked.

Kate told him about cakes, and parties, and gifts, and some of her childhood memories, and gradually the talk turned to other subjects. Before they knew it, the sun had gone down and it was pitch dark. 

“Oh my,” said Kate when she realized. “It’s going to be really hard to get back in the dark.” 

“It’s not that far. We can do it,” Danse replied, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. They slowly began picking their way along the creek bank, hand in hand.

Suddenly Kate tripped, and when her foot went out from underneath her, it hit Danse in the ankle, and they both fell down into the water, Kate on her back and Danse a little bit overtop of her. When she tried to sit up, her face brushed against his, and before he knew it, he was kissing her. 

He lost himself for a moment, entranced by her soft lips and the sweet taste of her, but soon the cold water brought him back to his senses. “I’m sorry, he said,” pulling her to her feet. 

“For what?” 

“I shouldn’t have taken liberties.” Kate could practically hear him blushing. 

“It’s not liberties if I give you permission, is it?” she grabbed his collar and pulled him down for another kiss. 

They stood like that, ankle deep in the water, under the moonlight, lost in each other, until suddenly a shiver wracked her body. Danse pulled back. “We really should get you somewhere warm.”

“You’re warm,” she replied, but another shiver belied her words. 

Danse couldn’t stand to see her suffer, so he suddenly bent and picked her up, and waded through the creek, in a beeline for Sanctuary, carrying her the whole way. 

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and just enjoyed his strong arms around her, and wondering why this took so long to happen. 

He set her on her feet at her front door. He wanted to kiss her again but he wasn’t sure what would be proper. Kate opened the door and stepped inside. She turned to look at Danse. He stood awkwardly on her front step.

“Are you coming in?” she asked.

She smiled when his brown eyes lit up and he practically tripped in his haste to come inside. She closed the door behind him and then looked him up and down. “Maybe we ought to get you out of those wet clothes.” She almost laughed when his jaw dropped open, but he began reaching for his shirt almost immediately. 

She decided to help, and reached for the button of his pants, and then his mouth was on hers and they were pulling frantically at each other’s clothing. When they were down to their skivvies, Kate grabbed him by his underwear and pulled him to her bedroom. Once inside, she stepped up on the bed and looked down at him. His face was just about at her chest level. She reached behind her and undid her bra, baring her breasts.

The low growl that rumbled up from his throat brought a smile to her face, but the smile faded as he started licking and nipping at her nipples, sending bolts of desire shooting straight to her core. Before long, she was moaning and running her fingers through his thick hair.

His hand snaked down her belly and brushed her through her underwear, the friction stimulating her as he continued to worship her breasts. He traced one finger around the edge of her panties to the back, and started to inch them down, and her thighs began to tremble in anticipation. She held onto his shoulders to keep from falling, and buried her nose in his hair. It smelled like the scented soap one of the settlers made, with an undertone that was uniquely… Danse.

When he felt her clutching at him, he laid her back on the bed and pulled her panties off the rest of the way, and then spread her thighs apart, watching her face for any sign she was uncomfortable. He bent down and began kissing his way up her inner thigh, his short beard scratching pleasantly along the way. Kate thought she was going to die of frustration as he inched his way closer and closer to her apex, and when he finally settled his mouth there, she clutched the sheets desperately and cried out. 

He began carefully lapping at her clit, and then he slowly slid one finger inside her, and then two, curling them slightly with each stroke, until suddenly she arched her back and keened, tightening on his fingers. Her legs clamped around his head, and he rested his chin on her belly and watched her face as she came. It was so beautiful. 

When she finally relaxed, he removed his hand from her and licked his fingers clean, and then pushed her thighs apart once more. He dropped his briefs on the floor and then kissed his way up her belly to her chest, her neck, her face….

Kate watched as he got closer, never taking his eyes off hers and when he arrived, he kissed her mouth, slowly and deeply. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to be with you like this,” he whispered.

Kate hugged him tightly to her and simply said, “Me too.”

Her words made his stomach clench and his already hard cock stiffen even further. He clenched his teeth as her fingers snaked their way between them, and grasping him, guided him inside her. 

He almost cried out at the tight, wet, heat of her, and his mind went to mush as he slowly, and then with more urgency began to thrust, encouraged by her legs on his waist and her hand on his ass. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her smell, and when he felt her begin to flutter around him again he couldn’t hold out any longer. 

He managed to pull out just in time to spurt out onto her belly, groaning in release.

His mind slowly returned as he lay beside her, her hand in his hair scratching at his scalp. 

“Wow,” she said, finally. “That was…. Amazing.”

Danse blushed a little bit. But then he turned his face to her and kissed her cheek. “Anything for my girl on her birthday,” he said.


	3. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @antioxident on tumblr, who requested angst with her Sole, Jayden, and Paladin Danse.
> 
> I wanted to say, this fic was influenced by "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Greenday. I don't usually use music as inspiration, but this was an exception.

He cracked his eyes open in the early morning sun and rolled over, trying to hide his eyes from the glare. He frowned into his arm, wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing that lingering in one spot too long was a recipe for death.

Not that it would matter. 

He could die right here, and nobody would even miss him. His bones would dry in the sun like all the rest. 

Did he even have bones? Or did he have some kind of metal skeleton like that synth detective in Diamond City?

No way to know, really.

He fixed himself some breakfast, barely tasting it as he swallowed it. Just fuel. He’d discovered that it was required just like any human. He checked his pulse. Still beating. 

He gathered his things with a sigh and picked up his pack. It was extraordinarily heavy, nearly the weight of a full grown man. He lifted it with little difficulty and strapped it to his back, adjusting the waist belt that helped distribute the weight, and then began his trek to the next settlement.

He walked alone. 

He hiked towards the next settlement, his only company his shadow as it shrank throughout the day. When the sun was overhead he stopped, drank some water, and debated getting food out. In the end, he settled for a packet of snack cakes. He replaced his pack and ate as he walked. His shadow lengthened again.

He reckoned it was around two in the afternoon when his destination came into sight, a small community of less than twenty people. He raised his hands and entered the village, and when they saw his pack, he was welcomed. He traded some items for others, and came away a little lighter in the pack but heavier in his cap bag. 

They offered him a place to stay for the night and judging by how they pushed her towards him, they were offering him a woman too, but he declined. He headed out of town as the sun sank, lengthening his shadow to absurd lengths beside him, its pace steady with his. It was his only company.

When he was far enough from the village he set up camp and ate most of the fresh food he’d gotten from the settlement. It was only two days to the next, but it wouldn’t keep. He washed it down with a third of a bottle of vodka.

He lay to sleep, staring at the stars for a while. He checked his pulse. Still beating. He was alone. Even his shadow had left him.

***

The next day passed the same. And the next. He checked his pulse, (still alive), walked, traded, ate, drank, slept. He spoke with the settlers as necessary, but he only talked to his shadow as it walked beside him in the day and abandoned him in the night. 

Just like everyone else had.

He was alone. 

Almost his entire life, alone. No memory of parents. No clues about when his real memories started and the false ones ended. No memories of the Institute or how he’d ended up out here. 

He thought bitterly about the few connections he had managed to make, and how they were gone now too. Cutler, who ran the junk shop with him in the daytime and kept him warm in the night. Less than a year after they met, they had joined the Brotherhood. And less than a year after that, Cutler was gone. 

He’d still had the Brotherhood, of course. He had embraced them as a whole, but made very few connections individually. 

Until Jayden. 

His mind flinched from Jayden. Jayden had abandoned him like everyone else. 

He’d stood down Maxson, the small man somehow looking huge in Danse’s eyes as he’d stood between him and the Elder, and somehow, at the end of it, Danse’s heart was still beating. 

But he’d sent Danse to Sanctuary. Told him he would be back for him. 

He’d never come.

A month passed, then two, then he heard the Institute was no more. But Jayden hadn’t returned. 

He had begun running errands between settlements, bringing this and that, here and there, until it had evolved into trading. He considered getting a brahmin to help him carry loads, but in the end he decided that an animal was too much of a commitment. He didn’t know if his heart would keep beating long enough for that. 

So he walked alone.

***

This settlement had a bar. If you could call it that. A half shack with a couple of old patio chairs outside. He looked at it for a moment, his head tipped to the side. He had run out of liquor two days ago, and had not found any more to replace it. 

The barkeep wouldn’t sell him a whole bottle. “Make more off’n the shit if I sell it in bits, yeah?”

Danse didn’t argue. He would sit here. Have a drink or six, then walk alone out of town, alone, and find a spot to sleep. 

He knocked back the first and sipped the second, looking at the table and not the people around him, until a shadow fell over his hand. Not his shadow.

“I found you.”

Danse looked up. It was him. 

Jayden. 

The knight who somehow managed to destroy his life by uncovering his true nature, and save it by talking Maxson into banishment instead of death.

Death may have been preferable.

Jayden sat across from him without being invited. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Danse with those piercing blue eyes that always seemed to see directly into his soul.

“I’ve been looking for you. For months. Tracking you.”

“You left me. You said you were coming back and you didn’t.”

“I couldn’t leave the Prydwen. I went to report in, and in the same hour I was promoted to Paladin and locked in my quarters. Your quarters. Once I figured out that Maxson was testing my loyalty, I gave it. Every bit of it.” Jayden pushed his sleeve up, revealing a brand on his right wrist. Danse raised one eyebrow. Recruited members could rise in the ranks, but they weren’t branded as true Brothers unless they proved themselves to be extraordinarily dedicated. It had taken him years to receive his own brand. He rubbed it unconsciously. 

“We destroyed the Institute, and in the end, I walked away.” Jayden continued. “I came for you but you were gone, and I’ve been tracking you ever since.”

Danse didn’t reply. What could he say? 

“Danse.” Jayden’s voice was low and pleading. “Come back with me. To my house, or the Castle, or wherever you like.”

“It’s too late for that. I can’t...you don’t…. No.”

Danse stood. This was hurting too much. 

Jayden stood too. “Just one day. I have quarters here, you can stay with me.”

“I sleep alone.” Danse turned and walked away. He strode out of the settlement, adjusting his pack as he went.

He gritted his teeth as the footsteps caught up with him. He picked up his pace. The shorter man had to break into a light jog to keep up with Danse’s longer stride.

“I walk alone,” 

“No. You don’t. I’m not leaving you again. It was a mistake to leave you before.”

Danse stopped and looked at him. 

“Danse, I never fit in, anywhere. I didn’t fit in in school, the army. I tried to have a family but I didn’t fit in there either. I didn’t fit with the Brotherhood. But I fit with you. And if you don’t want me I will leave. But if you just think you don’t deserve me or that I shouldn’t want you, I won’t accept that. I will stay with you. I will walk by your side and be your shadow, day and night, as long as I live.”

Danse closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands for a moment, then pressed his hand to his neck. His pulse was there, strong and sure. He wasn’t dead.

“My shadow.” he muttered, half to himself.

“Your shadow.” Jayden stepped up to him. He was almost a foot shorter but somehow seemed huge. “If you’ll have me.” He placed his hand on Danse’s chest, right over his heart.

Danse hesitated, one more moment. Then he placed his hand over Jayden’s.


	4. A Drunken Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sturges share a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a kiss prompt.

It was the fourteenth time. 

Danse hadn’t realized he’d been counting, but he had. It was the fourteenth time he’d tried to attach this particular tiny screw to this particular piece of plating on this particular set of X-01 power armour. 

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath. He didn’t see the shape that had come up behind him until he dropped the screw for the fifteenth time and followed it with his eyes as it rolled into a boot. Danse’s eyes slid up the overall-clad legs, past the protective eyewear slung around his neck, and locked on the grey eyes of the man he’d been trying to avoid ever since he’d found himself in this community. 

Sturges squatted down and picked up the tiny screw and handed it to Danse, his fingers lingering just a moment longer than they needed to. 

“Thanks,” said Danse, and turned to his power armour. 

“Why don’t you try this,” said Sturges, handing him a screwdriver.

“I have a screwdriver, replied Danse, waving it around a little. 

“Yeah, but this one has a magnetic tip. See… the tip is attracted… to the screws.” 

Sturges coughed and looked away. Danse picked up the screwdriver and went back to his work. The screw went in with no problem. He stood, and handed the screwdriver back to Sturges, who put it in his pouch. 

“Hey. Why don’t you take a break. I have a bottle of bourbon I’ve been saving. We can go sit on the roof at the Red Rocket.”

Danse thought that sounded like a fine idea, so he wiped his hands on his pants and followed Sturges down the street, trying not to look at his wide shoulders as he walked. He waited outside while Sturges went into his house to get the bottle, and then they continued on over the bridge to the Red Rocket. They climbed the rickety wooden stairs Sole had constructed, and sat down on the edge, looking west towards the sunset. 

They passed the bottle back and forth for the next couple of hours, laughing about various repairing experiences, the settlers in Sanctuary, and Marcy Long’s terrible cooking, when suddenly Danse half shouted, “This bottle is. EMPTY.”

“I agree,” hiccuped Sturges. “We should. Um. NOT throw it off here. Because. Sole. Doesn’t want to clean up any more. GLASS.”

“I’d like to clean up your GLASS…” Danse said, looking at Sturges, and leaning towards him. 

“I’ve wanted to lean you for a long time.”

Danse leaned closer to Sturges. Sturges thought it sounded right dandy, so he leaned into Danse too, and their lips crashed into each other so hard that they each pulled back, rubbing their faces in pain. 

“I’m sorry,” Danse whispered loudly. “I can… can I kiss it better?” He’d seen Sole do that with a child once, when the child was hurt.

Sturges wanted to kiss Danse, so he said, “Ok,”

And they both leaned over much more carefully this time, and they kissed.


	5. Bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW prompt again. Requesting rough sex for Abby and Arthur from unification, because they were so fluffy in that.

Arthur and Abby, 

#27 Rough, biting, scratch.

It was August, and the heat must have been getting to Arthur and Abby because for several days, both of them had been snapping at each other. But the final straw was when a report came in that some Brotherhood soldiers had come through a settlement and trampled some crops, broken the water pump, and then damaged the building the settlers had let them stay in.

Abby strode into Arthur’s office in the castle and slapped the report down on his desk.

“You need to keep better control of your soldiers.” she snapped.

Arthur had just spent several hours with Danse and Garvey reviewing disciplinary procedures. The two armies were not yet fully merged and there had been some disputes. He was done with this topic for the day.

“Not right now, Abby,” he said, without looking at her.

“When, then? You sit in here all day like boys with your toy soldiers, and leave me to deal with the actual problems that come up.”

“I’m dealing with a lot of shit right now, Abby. I don’t have time for some fucking water filter or whatever.”

Abby put her hands on the desk and leaned over. “Don’t you fucking swear at me, Arthur Maxson, or I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Abigail Maxson? Wash my mouth out with soap?” He stood, leaning over the desk and glaring at her from his greater height, his nose right up to hers. She could smell him, his familiar, masculine scent filling her nostrils and sending tingles straight to her belly.

“You think you can intimidate me? I destroyed the Institute while you sat up in your balloon playing army boy” 

In a flash, Arthur shot around the desk. His hands were on her shoulders and he leaned over her, pressing her backwards until her ass hit the desk. “I’m not a boy, Abby.” 

She snorted. “Could have fooled me.” 

He growled and grabbed her wrist, dragging it to his crotch where his cock was already straining in his pants. “Does this feel like a boy to you?”

Abby shoved him hard, but avoided his eyes because she didn’t want him to see how excited she was. He barely moved. He grabbed her face with his hand and pressed his mouth to hers. She kept hers closed, stubbornly, and twisted her wrist, prying it out of her grasp. She reached up and scratched his face, on the left, opposite of his scar. She knew it still hurt him sometimes.

His blue eyes darkened and he grabbed her wrist again, pulling it behind her and then trapping the other one there as well. Abby felt moisture flood between her legs. Arthur was rarely rough with her and she found it really…. arousing. Her anger was quickly being replaced with desire but she decided to see what else she could do to provoke him. 

“Let me go, you spoiled brat,” she muttered, and then she lifted her leg and made to knee him in the groin. He stopped her easily and lifted her onto the desk before thrusting himself between her legs to prevent any further attacks. He kissed her again. She bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Ow! Fuck! You’re gonna pay for that!” 

Abby sure hoped so. His free hand went to her shirt and he ripped it suddenly. The buttons went all over the room, but she didn’t care. She didn’t think she’d ever been this turned on in her entire life. He ground his erection into her junction and then kissed her again, his hand wound into her hair and holding her in place.

When he came up for air, she managed to gasp out, “Fuck you, Arthur”

“Your wish is my command,” he replied, his mouth twisting into a devilish grin. 

He released her hands and she immediately started undoing his belt. His fingers were at her pants as well and their movements were almost frantic. He stepped back for a moment to try to pull her pants off, but they caught on her boots. He took one look at the offending footwear, tightly laced to the mid-calf, and decided against even trying. Instead he pulled her off the desk and flipped her around roughly, pressing her down into the desk.

She felt his fingers at her pussy, sliding in her slick folds just for a moment, and she arched back into him eagerly. He didn’t make her wait. A moment later his fingers were gone, replaced by his hard cock, and she moaned in pleasure as he pushed inside of her in one swift motion.

She moved her feet a little, bracing them against his boots, and then propped herself on her elbows and fucked him back, giving it as good as she got, until he groaned suddenly as he came. His hot cum inside her was all it took for her to follow, and seconds later, she was coming too, biting down on her wrist to keep from screaming. 

She felt Arthur’s head come to rest on her back for a minute, and then he slowly pulled out of her. She pulled up her pants. Her underwear was immediately uncomfortably squishy. She was going to have to go to their room and change right away.

She looked at Arthur. His face was flushed and sweaty, and he looked a bit guilty. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. “You’re an asshole, Arthur, but I love you.”

He leaned his forehead on hers. “I love you too, Abby.”

Abby found that one button had survived the attack on her shirt, so she buttoned it up and looked into his face with a grin. 

“Maybe it’s just this heat making us grumpy. You want to come down into our room? It’s nice and cool there, and maybe we can have a… nap… or something.”

Arthur grinned back. “Now that you mention it, I am kind of tired.”


	6. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug for my friend Syrenpan, who was having a bad day.

Arthur Maxson gritted his teeth and squeezed his pencil so hard it snapped in his fingers. He had been trying to ignore the sound from Danse’s quarters for almost a half an hour but the wailing had not tapered off in the slightest.

He’d had enough. 

He got to his feet and stomped next door, thumping loudly on the door. There was shuffling and a thud, then the wailing got louder for a moment, but then the door opened.

Arthur scowled at Danse. 

“What is that godawful sound?” he said, angrily.

“It’s Siren,” replied Danse.

“What?”

“Siren.” He pointed to the bed, where a large orange cat sat, howling at the top of its lungs.

“Why is it doing that?”

“I don’t know, Arthur.” Danse sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “One of the squires found her in the ruin of an old cemetery. She followed her back to the airport, then someone brought her up to the Prydwen. I don’t know who named her ‘Siren’ but since she makes that sound almost all the time, it seems appropriate.”

“How did she end up in your quarters?”

“She followed me. She seems to like me the best. She quiets down a bit when I hold her, but I can’t hold her all the time.”

“Hm. Here. Let me try.”

Danse picked the cat up and handed her to Arthur. The cat immediately started purring. 

Arthur lifted his head up and looked at Danse imperiously. “Does she purr when you hold her?”

“No….” Danse said. He took a step back.

As soon as he did, Siren started crying again. He stepped forward. Back again. Forward again. 

Apparently the cat wanted both of them to hold her. 

Arthur lifted an eyebrow at Danse, who turned red as he stepped right up to Arthur and the cat and wrapped his arms around both of them. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted to hug Arthur until right now. 

The howling stopped, and the purring began. 

Arthur didn’t move. He rather enjoyed being cuddled by Danse. 

The purring intensified. Danse leaned back slightly and looked down. The cat was purring an extraordinary amount. It began vibrating visibly. 

Arthur stepped back too. The cat was vibrating so much, he set her down on the floor. There was a spark, then another, then a flash of light.

When Arthur and Danse rubbed the spots from their eyes, the cat was gone. In its place stood a beautiful woman, dressed all in gold.

“Who are you?” Arthur demanded.

“I’m Syren. The Queen of the Fairies. I was under a spell until I received True Love’s First Hug.

“How can it be true love if we just met you,” Danse asked, skeptically. 

“Not me, dummy. You two. I needed to bring together true love and receive their hug to regain my true form. Which is this.” she indicated her glorious self. 

“Now, I have to go back to my Fairy Kingdom. I need to brush my teeth. I’ve eaten nothing but mirelurk for days and it was revolting. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Syren the Queen of the Fairies gave them a wink, and then in a shower of gold dust, she was gone.

Arthur and Danse looked at each other. 

“True love?” Danse asked.

Arthur felt his face turn red, but Danse only laughed as he wrapped his arms around Arthur once again.


	7. Don't Mind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after Cyn and the Boys moved into the house, Cyn walks into the living room to find the Boys getting busy.

They had just finished their first meal in the new house, and since the boys cooked, Cyn volunteered to do the dishes. Mostly because she wanted to scrape her food in the trash. The Brotherhood of Steel were not known for their culinary skills. 

She finished tidying up and headed back into the living room, only to be greeted by a surprise… Danse had Arthur pushed back onto the couch cushions. His tongue was down his throat, and he was rubbing him through his pants. 

“Oh my…” whispered Cyn. Her belly twisted with arousal. She’d gotten them to make out before, but not without persuasion. This was like Christmas and her birthday rolled into one. She crept quietly to the armchair and sat down, so as to not distract them. As much as she loved being the meat in her very own Brotherhood sandwich, she wanted to see how far they would go with this. 

As she watched, Arthur grabbed Danse’s shirt and pulled it up over his head. Cyn’s breath caught in her throat, as it always did, when she saw his back. Arthur clearly enjoyed it as much as she did, as he ran his hand down Danse’s back from his neck to the top of his pants, slipping his fingertips into the waistband and running them along the edge. Cyn squirmed in her chair. 

Danse was working at the top of Arthur’s pants now, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand inside. Somehow, for Cyn, knowing the exact feel of those hands sliding into her underwear made the scene so much hotter, and she pulled her skirt up and slipped her own fingers into her panties, mirroring Danse’s movements. 

She couldn’t see what was going on in Arthur’s pants, but she did observe their breathing growing heavier by the moment. When Arthur managed to work his hand into Danse’s pants, Cyn bit her lip and began alternating circling her clit with her middle and ring fingers, and sliding them inside herself. 

Eventually, both men had their pants down around their knees and were grinding into each other. Cyn closed her eyes. She was so close, so so close. She crammed her fingers in as hard as she could and held them there as she suddenly came, crying out loudly and clenching her thighs together around her soaked hand. 

When she finally opened her eyes, her face flushed even more than it already was, as both men had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her. 

She pulled her hand out of her underwear and sat up primly, tucking her skirt around her thighs and looking them in the eye.

“Don’t mind me,” she said.


	8. Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for ugly sweaters starring Cyn and the Boys.

Cyn had been scouring the Commonwealth, and she had somehow managed to procure a gift for everyone on board the Prydwen. Everyone from the lowest squires and initiates to the Elder himself received a gift that year. And she decided to throw the biggest holiday party the Brotherhood had ever seen in order to hand them out. 

Cyn persuaded everyone to help. Ingram had her team clean the ship from top to bottom. Teagan teamed up with the mess to put on a huge spread, and even Quinlan got in on the action, decorating the mess and tying a red ribbon with a little bell on it onto his kittycat’s neck. 

She had a coat made for Elder Maxson, just like his regular coat, but red, and she presented it to him just before the party. 

He was not amused. 

But when Cyn smiled up at him, her blue eyes wide, and asked him in her best voice, “Please?” he gave in. He shrugged out of his coat and hung it carefully on the hook by the door, and then turned back around to find her standing with a jar. He looked at her suspiciously. 

“What is that?” he asked.

“Just a bit of talcum powder...sit down, Arthur.”

“No. No. No!”

Cyn stepped up to him and trailed a finger up his chest to his mouth. She plucked at his bottom lip once with her finger, then stepped up onto her toes and nipped at it with her teeth. “For me?”

Arthur had no defenses left, so he sat and allowed her to comb the powder through his hair and beard until it was grey, and then he stood and shrugged into the red leather coat, trimmed with fresh white wool at the collar. 

Together they left his quarters and headed to the party. 

Arthur had to admit, an hour later, that he was having fun. Everyone was a lot more relaxed around him, and the squires were cute when they came up to him to get their gifts. Danse stood next to him and helped him hand out presents, and his scowl slowly turned to a smile as he got used to the looks he was getting in his own getup: a brotherhood uniform spraypainted bright green, with a green pointed hat on top of his head, and pointy ears to go with it all. 

Finally the gifts were handed out, and Arthur stood to stretch his slightly kinked back, when Cyn appeared with three more presents. She smiled broadly when she arrived. 

“You’re not done yet, Santa! I got you both something.” Arthur looked at Danse and shrugged, and they both tore into their gifts. The third one was for Cyn. Arthur didn’t question why she had wrapped a gift for herself. He tried not to question anything Cyn did. 

Arthur and Danse looked at each other in dismay as they both pulled identical light up, tinsel infused reindeer sweaters out of their packages. They turned to Cyn, but she simply laughed as she shrugged into her own sweater, a dark blue cardigan with fluffy snowmen knitted into it. 

“I made these, boys. You can keep on your Santa gear, or change into these. The choice is yours.”

Between the Santa and Elf costumes and the tacky sweaters with a pair of jeans, there was no contest. Both men headed to their rooms to change.

The kids had all been sent to bed, and the adults remained. Wine and whiskey flowed, and everyone enjoyed Arthur and Danse’s festive getup. Even Arthur smiled when a knight came up and poked him casually in the arm and said, “This is a great party, Sir. I’m really proud to be a part of the Brotherhood!”

Arthur was impressed by how Cyn had somehow managed to boost the morale of the entire Brotherhood with some simple gifts and clothing. He decided to thank her, but when he turned around, she was nowhere to be found. 

He caught Danse’s eye across the room, and together they began to enquire as to her location. Eventually, Danse came up to Arthur. “The pilot says she left for the house about an hour ago, and is waiting whenever we are ready.”

“Well, I’m ready. Are you?” 

Danse stifled a yawn as he nodded in reply, and the two men headed to the waiting vertibird.

It wasn’t long before they walked together into the front door of their house. They weren’t surprised to find the living room empty. They assumed Cyn would be asleep, so they went into the bedroom to join her. 

They did not find her sleeping on the bed. Instead, she sat propped up on the pillows, still wearing the Christmas sweater… and nothing else. 

She smiled up at them as they stopped just inside the room. Catching their eyes, one at a time, she unbuttoned the top button of the cardigan and smiled her most beautiful, captivating smile. 

“Are you boys ready to open your real present?” she asked.


	9. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a kiss prompt. 
> 
> Kiss to shut someone up. Cyn and Paladin Danse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ok, so imagine this is before everything in the series. Their first kiss was actually in the bunker, but this is sort of an AU version. The Prydwen hasn’t arrived yet)

The problem was that art book. Cynthia found an art book in a half ruined building in Cambridge. It was in immaculate condition, and Cyn wanted it. So she made Paladin Danse carry it. It was huge, with glossy colour pages, and it weighed about ten pounds, and she made him carry it the entire way back to the police station.

He didn’t know why he had let her talk him out of wearing power armour today, but he was just dressed in fatigues and had a pack, but since the book was so large, it didn’t fit in his bag, so he had to carry it in his arms, and it was awkward, especially after an hour. 

And she would not stop talking about it. She had gotten the idea that she would find paint, learn how to paint, and recreate some of the art on the Prydwen when it came. She had been going on the entire hour. She was talking about natural pigments, and crafting tempura from mirelurk eggs, and wondering if they could scavenge paintbrushes, and did Danse think she could recreate the Sistine Ceiling somewhere…

Danse suddenly heard a sound, the unmistakable sound of raiders nearby. 

“Shhh…” he said

“....but maybe I should start with something less difficult, like a mosaic or something. Do you think I could do a mosaic?”

The raiders were close, and if she didn’t stop talking soon she was going to alert them. Danse suddenly felt very vulnerable without his power armour. 

She seemed oblivious to the danger, despite his desperate hushing, so Danse did the only thing he could. He grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her back. The sudden movement threw her off balance, and she fell against his chest. He shuffled her into an alcove in the building, just as the raiders came around the corner.

“What?-” Cyn began. 

Danse’s one hand was holding Cyn in the alcove, and the other was clutching the heavy book, and with no hands free he had only one thing left to shut her up. So he mashed his mouth down onto hers.

She gasped in surprise, opening her lips, and Danse was overwhelmed suddenly with desire. He’d been avoiding looking at her closely since they’d met, thinking it wasn’t professional of him to stare at how she seemed to be poured into that blue vault suit. 

When her fingers slid up his neck and twined their way into his hair, he completely forgot why he was kissing her at all, and he groaned softly, before slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her, angling his head slightly. Her lips were unbelievably soft and warm, and she tasted like summer sunshine. 

The sound of the raider nearby drew his attention for a moment, and he pulled away. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him, her eyes dazed a little, mirroring how he felt. 

“Shhh…” he whispered. “Raiders.”

She nodded slightly, and then his eyes fell to her lips, lush and reddened slightly and oh so tempting. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again any more than he could stop his heart from beating. This kiss was urgent, a little hard, and he felt her shifting as she tried to move closer to him, pressing herself tightly against his body and running her nails through his hair. 

Eventually he noticed the sounds of the raiders had faded away and they were alone again. He pulled back reluctantly.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That was unprofessional of me.”

He watched as Cyn ran a hand over her hair briefly and took a deep breath. She smiled up at him, the first real smile she’d ever given him, and it was dazzling, sending sparks flying through his whole body, firing every synapse in his brain. His heart lurched and his stomach dropped. It was at that moment that he knew that whatever happened in the future this woman owned him, and he would follow her to the ends of the earth. 

“Don’t worry, Paladin. It’s already forgotten.”

Her words seemed to send daggers to his heart, but he smiled back at her anyways. And turned out of the alcove, heading back the way they had been going.

Behind him, Cyn shook her head, trying to clear it. She wasn’t sure what had just happened, but she knew one thing.

She belonged to Danse now and for the rest of her life.


	10. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous chapter, this is Cyn's first kiss with Arthur in the AU.
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
> 36\. In the dark  
> 40\. Accidental kiss

The first time Cynthia Arete had walked on board the Prydwen, Arthur Maxson had been unable to keep his eyes off of her. She was slim, with blue eyes and the longest, blackest hair he’d ever seen. She wore a blue vault suit that seemed to be painted on (despite having been provided with her own Brotherhood suit) and her skin was the colour of melted caramel. 

She had smiled at him, and he forgot what he was saying. Paladin Danse, standing behind her in his power armour seemed to have forgotten that Arthur was even talking as he stared at her as well.

And Cyn, she couldn’t believe how incredibly _hot_ the leader of the Brotherhood was. Tall, broad, muscular. With a thick beard and piercing blue eyes that caused heat to curl in her belly. 

Danse had never seen Arthur with a look on his face quite like that, and he swallowed hard as he looked from one to the other. 

All three of them just stared at each other for over five minutes.

Eventually a scribe came in and distracted them, and they got down to business. 

Danse was to show Cyn around the airship, and so he did, and then Cyn reported back to Arthur. 

His back was to her as she entered the Command Deck, and he was looking out at the sky as it gradually turned to a disgusting yellowish green.

“Radstorm,” he muttered under his breath as he turned to face her. “How did you enjoy the tour?” he asked.

“Very nice,” she replied. “Only-”

“Go on…”

“I really wanted to see the engine room. Mechanical engineering used to be one of my hobbies. Before.”

“By all means!” exclaimed Arthur, and he led her down to the engine room as the storm outside intensified.

The winds buffeted the ship a little, and Cyn was jolted a little as they descended the stairs, but she held on, and once inside the engine room she seemed to know her way around by instinct. Arthur could only follow her mutely as she strode around exclaiming about all the mechanical things that kept the ship afloat.

“Oh, you have a plasma cooled photon emitting flux capacitor!” she exclaimed in glee. “But how did you account for the… oh I see...you reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. Astounding,” she cooed. 

When she smiled at Arthur, he felt every thought that had ever been in his head simply vanish. 

Cyn stepped up to him. “You know,” she said, “transformer 27-B is loose, if this ship gets one too many gusts of wind, you’re going to lose main pow-”

The lights went out.

“-er” she finished, in the dark.

With the hum of the engines silenced, the only sound they heard was that of their breathing.

Without warning, a large gust of wind buffeted the airship, and Cyn lost balance and fell into Arthur’s arms. He tried to hold her steady, but another gust shifted them again, and he wrapped his arms all the way around her to keep her upright. 

He tried to blame it on the wind, but that was just an excuse. When the next gust hit, he pressed his lips to hers.

Cyn’s body felt like it had been set afire at his touch. Her breasts began to tingle and her stomach clenched. His lips were soft, but insistent, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on _in case of the wind,_ she told herself. But really it was because Arthur’s tongue was thrusting into her mouth, and the increasing rawness of his kiss was doing things to her body she couldn’t had never experienced before.

Finally, the lights came back on, and Cyn pulled away. 

“I’m- sorry,” he sad. “That was inappropriate. I apologize.”

“Don’t worry, Elder Maxson,” she said. It was an accident. “I can keep a secret. This never happened”

He was disappointed, somehow. But he looked at her blue eyes, and realized he’d somehow just slipped into a pit that had no way out. And he’d be in this pit the rest of his life. 

Cyn tried to stay calm, but she was shaken to the core. Not a week ago, she’d sworn to herself that she belonged to one person, Paladin Danse, even if the feelings were not reciprocated. And then six days later, here she was, falling for the most devilishly handsome man she’d ever seen. And falling just as hard. 

Cyn had to admit to herself, she had fallen in love with two men. And she became determined, in that moment, that she would make both of them hers. Even if it meant she had to handcuff them together in a cave somewhere.


	11. Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Tumblr follower #69, 
> 
> The prompt was three words: Biscuit, Pinup, and Wine (I think?)
> 
> Cyn gives Danse a striptease.

“Well butter my biscuit, handsome. Who’s she?” Cyn asked.

Danse was in his garage on Spectacle Island working on his power armour when she came in. He sat up suddenly and banged his head. “Owww!” he said.

Cyn came over and examined him. “You’re fine, you big baby. Who’s the gal? I’m jealous.”

Danse wasn’t sure what she was talking about until she walked over to the poster on the wall and examined it. “Uhhh… that was in here when we moved in.”

Cyn rolled her eyes at him. “It was not. I’ve been in here a dozen times and I’ve never seen that before.” 

Danse blushed. “I found a bunch of… magazines under the workbench. I liked that one, so I thought I’d stick it up. I thought it looked like you.”

Cyn looked closer. “Pinup” was a generous word for what the poster was. It was a glossy photo of a dark-haired, large bosomed woman, on her knees, with her back to the camera, the barest scrap of fabric covering her private parts. She had a bottle of wine in front of her, and she was licking it suggestively. It wasn’t an ad, it was clearly from a more adult-oriented magazine.

“I kind of thought it looked like you,” Danse said.

Cyn turned around, wide eyed. “That’s because…. it IS me!”

Danse’s eyes widened. He looked from her to the poster and back again. “Really?” he whispered.

“No, you big lug. Of course not. But I brought a bottle of wine if you want to come inside with me and recreate it.”

***

Cyn told Danse to wash up and meet her in the bedroom. When he got there, he found her on the armchair, her legs crossed. She had two glasses in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other. 

Danse swallowed hard, his pants uncomfortably tight. 

“Back in the old days,” she told him, standing. “They had something called a strip club. The rule was you could get a lap dance, but no touching or the bouncer would throw you out. So you sit in that chair, and I will give you a private show. But remember! No touching!”

Danse nodded and sat in the armchair. Cyn looked at him for a moment, then reconsidered. She went to the kitchen and came back with a kitchen chair. “Here, you need to sit in this.”

Danse got up and moved to the other chair. 

Cyn stood up on the large bed. “Normally, there’d be music, but I don’t really want Travis Miles interrupting my stripshow,” she said. 

Danse watched as Cyn unbuttoned the dress she was wearing, and then let it fall to her feet in a flutter. She spread her feet and swayed her hips, humming slightly to a tune only she could hear. She undid her bra, letting it slide down her arms until it was dangling by one finger, where she caught it and tossed it at him. Danse gripped it in his fist.

Cyn grabbed the bottle of wine from the end table where she had placed it. Facing Danse, she pressed the bottle between her breasts, sliding it up and down, while watching him through hooded lashes. He was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. When she saw him reach for his pants, she told him, “No touching!”

“Not even me?” he asked.

“Nope. No touching.”

He threw his head back with a groan of frustration but a moment later his eyes were on hers again. She had gotten to her knees, and was sliding the bottle lower and lower, then back up her body again. When she got it to her face, she licked the tip. Danse swallowed. There was nothing he liked more than getting a good blowjob, and all he could think about was every time she’d ever had her lips wrapped around his cock. 

Cyn turned around, slowly, so she had her back to him. She got on her hands and knees, mirroring the pose from the poster. She licked the wine bottle, and spread her knees slightly as she arched her back and pushed her ass up into the air. 

Danse was making a low, grumbly, frustrated sound in his chest now, that made her smile. It also made her wet, so she slipped her fingers between her legs briefly, rubbing herself through the thin cloth of her panties.

“Cyn…” he muttered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Danse. I forgot to offer you a drink.” She stood up, and poured him a small amount of wine, then went over to him and handed it to him, setting the bottle on the floor next to the chair. She poured herself some too, and then stood just out of reach while she drank it. 

When she was done, she leaned in close to him, her lips almost brushing his. The smell of the wine was on their mingled breath. “It’s time for your lap dance. Remember. No touching.” she whispered.

What happened next was the worst kind of torture for Danse. Cyn stood astride him, her bare breasts just in front of his mouth, and began a slow, torturous undulation that just barely brushed the throbbing hardness in his pants. Her nipple grazed his cheek, and he turned his mouth towards her, but she inched away slightly. 

“You’re killing me,” he whispered. “Please, Cyn, I need to fuck you right now.”

Cyn’s entire body seemed to catch fire at the sound of his words. She was teasing herself as much as him, and she was practically dripping. But she bit her lip to strengthen her resolve. She placed her hand on his chest. “You’ve been good. You’ve earned a reward. But no touching!” she said. 

Danse let out a frustrated breath, but nodded. Cyn sat fully on his lap, and began unbuttoning his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. Danse gripped the seat of the chair with his hands to try not to touch her as she worked her way down to his pants. He was practically panting when she finally undid his fly and slipped her hand inside. She looked up at him from between his knees. “This isn’t usually part of a lap dance” she informed him. “Lift up.” 

He lifted his ass off the chair for a moment, and she pulled his pants down to his knees. She ran her fingers up his muscled thighs, then wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking a few times, before leaning forward with her lips open.

Danse shoved his hand into her hair and tried to push her closer, but she stopped him, saying, “No touching!” He gritted his teeth, but complied. As soon as his hands were back on the chair, she went to work on his cock, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue on the tip, working it with her hand while the other hand cupped his balls. 

The taste and smell of him was turning Cyn’s already aroused body into an aching ball of need, so after a moment, she stood up, and tugged on his hand, drawing him over to the bed. He shucked off his shirt and pants and lay down. Cyn slid her panties off, and then she got on the bed and sitting astride his face, began sucking on his cock again. 

“Am I allowed to touch you now?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm.” she said. Her mouth was full.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm” she said a second later as his open mouth covered her, his tongue lapping at her juices, before plunging inside. She forgot what she was doing as he began fucking her with his tongue, his hands gripping her thighs tightly, squeezing, and then roaming around her ass, as though he was trying to make up for lost time. 

She was getting close, fast. She closed her eyes for a moment, lost in sensation, but this wasn’t what she really wanted. She needed to feel him inside her. She stopped him suddenly and turned around, ignoring his groan of frustration. She climbed back on top of him, facing him, and kissed him on the mouth, before whispering in his ear, “I’m gonna come, and I wanted to come on your cock,”

At that, she reached between her legs and guided him to her entrance, gasping with pleasure as he filled her. She undulated against him a few times, but she’d teased him long enough. He grasped her hips, then braced his feet on the bed, lifting her and thrusting at the same time, slamming into her from below. 

It didn’t take long to push her over the edge, and she sat up as she came, pressing into him, and throwing back her head. Danse stilled and bit his lip while her orgasm subsided, and when she leaned forward again and put her hands on his chest, he flipped her onto her back and threw her leg up over his shoulder. 

He began driving into her with all the pent up tension from earlier, and it didn’t take long before he was shouting out his release, dropping her leg and crashing down onto her as he emptied himself inside her. 

***

After a moment, his weight was too much for her to bear, so she gave him a little push, and he sat up, withdrawing from her body and kneeling between her legs. As he pulled out, a trail of cum seeped from her entrance. Danse liked that for some reason, and he grazed his fingers between her slick folds briefly. She watched him as he did it, and then winked at him.

“You can butter my biscuit any time, big guy,” she said, laughing.

Danse’s eyes crinkled as he laughed with her.


	12. Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylen and Rhys conserve body heat. This was from the NSFW prompt requesting naked cuddles. 
> 
> Haylen and Rhys's story began in [Chapter 5 of Walls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6435013/chapters/14730859)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haylen and Rhys's story began in [Chapter 5 of Walls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6435013/chapters/14730859)
> 
> It continues in the first fic of the "Ripples" series, [I'm With You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8010949)

1.Cuddles (naked)

Ever since the night they kissed, Rhys had wanted badly to spend more time with Haylen. But When Danse had returned with the vaultie and announced they were joining the Brotherhood, the extra person and confined quarters meant that nobody had any privacy at all. The Prydwen’s arrival and the influx of other Brotherhood soldiers only worsened the situation.

Rhys had a moment here and there to talk to Haylen, to call her Doc in that teasing tone that he reserved for her and her alone. He loved the way she blushed a little bit and covered her mouth when he called her that, and so he did it more. 

He was beginning to realize he was never going to get any time alone with her if he didn’t get her away from all these people. He just wanted a few hours to talk with her and get to know her better. And maybe steal a kiss or two, a small voice in his head piped up.

He spoke with Paladin Danse and arranged for himself and Haylen to head to an abandoned hospital building to retrieve some medical equipment. He knew she would be interested, and he’d already had the area cleared, so he knew it would be safe. Paladin Danse gave them permission, so he found Haylen and gave her their orders. He was pleased when she seemed interested, and smiled shyly at him.

They collected their gear and headed out on the three hour walk to the location. The weather was sunny and bright when they departed but within an hour and a half green tinged clouds began to roll in from the southwest and the wind began to gust alarmingly. When the first stinging drops of irradiated rain hit them, accompanied by the metallic cracks of rad-lightning, he knew they needed to find shelter. 

Rhys could feel the burn of the rain as it soaked through his clothes when he finally spotted the entrance to the underground train tunnel. “There!” he shouted, hoping she heard him over the raging storm.

They made their way inside, and Rhys was relieved to discover it was mercifully free of ghouls. Even better, a collapsed roof blocked the train tunnel proper, leaving them with fairly large but easily defendable area with only one entrance.

As soon as they got inside, Rhys blocked the door to prevent any unwanted intruders. When he turned around, he saw Haylen had stripped down to her undergarments. Rhys blinked in surprise and stared at her until she noticed. “Rhys. Take off those wet clothes before you get sick. They need to be treated before they dry.”

Rhys could only nod. She was right, of course. He stripped his jumpsuit off and handed it to her. She draped the clothing over a nearby escalator railing and took the radaway spray out of her bag. He watched as she sprayed their clothing down.

She dug in her bag next and pulled out a large blanket. She wrapped it around herself and then looked at him, which made him realize he was still staring at her. He shook his head and dug in his pack for his own blanket. All Brotherhood field scribes and soldiers carried an extra blanket, as getting caught out unexpectedly in the wasteland was quite common. He also removed some other items. 

It was unsafe to start a fire inside, but there were other things he could do. He found an abandoned trash can and aimed his laser rifle at it for a few minutes until it was a glowing hot heap of molten metal. He knew from experience that this makeshift radiator would be hot long enough for them to cook on, and also heat this small area to a comfortable temperature in no time.

He quickly heated up their field rations and they sat companionably next to the radiator. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye occasionally. Her blanket had slipped to one side, leaving one pale shoulder gleaming in the faint red light. He reached out to pull it back and smiled when she caught his eye. 

“I was thinking,” she said, so quietly he had to lean in to hear her, “that since we’re probably stuck here overnight. We can’t wear our clothes until they dry. And also, there’s the radstorm. We should just wrap up in our blankets together and share. You know. Body heat.”

She ducked her head down almost to her chest on the last words and he could barely make them out. He reached out and tipped her face up. When he caught her eye, he smiled at her. “I’d like that,” he said. She smiled back. 

Neither of them made the first move. 

They watched as the molten metal grew cool and dim, and then Rhys noticed her body give a slight shiver. He coughed. “Maybe we should…” 

She nodded and then stood. Rhys arranged his blanket on the floor and their packs as pillows, and then laid down. Haylen didn’t hesitate when he opened his arms. She laid down next to him and settled into his arms, covering them both with her blanket. 

Rhys’s heart was pounding as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Her hair smelled faintly of the radstorm and something else a little floral maybe. It reminded him of the way the earth smelled over near the water purifier in the Capital Wasteland. It was his favourite place. The moisture coming up from the soil had a fresher, cleaner smell.

Rhys inhaled deeply and let out his breath, tightening his arms around Haylen. She let out a small sound and he immediately let go and apologized.

“No… It’s ok,” she whispered, and turned her face up to his. Her breath was warm on his face, and as he breathed in he imagined all the particles of her breath that were once inside her were now inside him. 

“Haylen…” he whispered, his chest tight with need, his soul like a raw wound and the only salve was her.

“Shhh…” she breathed. He felt her hand come to the back of his head pulling him closer, and before he could even register what was happening she kissed him. She did or he did, he didn’t know, he only knew that they were and that he never wanted to be anywhere again other than where he was right now.

***

The next morning he smiled at her as they packed up their things, the memory of her hands and skin on him was fresh in his mind. He knew at that moment that they would be together until the day he died.


	13. Elder Maxson gets Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transformer accident leaves Arthur Maxson miniaturized. 
> 
> Based on some screenshots of scaled down Arthur being badass, and art of people picking up and cuddling the tiny Elder.
> 
> This is pure crack.

Elder Maxson stood near the molecular relay as it hummed to life. He’d been checking in periodically since PJ had used it to go to the Institute, but this was the first time it had done anything.

Suddenly, with a crack and a bang, and a flash of blue light, the device exploded, and Maxson was thrown back, hitting his head on the ground. Everything went dark. 

When opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Cade. “Don’t move sir,” he said. “There’s been a… malfunction. It seems you’ve been… shrunk.”

“What?” boomed the tiny Elder, who stood up and straightened his back, drawing himself up to his full 18 inches tall. “Well, no matter. I will not allow this to affect my duties. I feel perfectly fine… just… can you help me down?”

Cade put the Elder, who had been shrunk coat and all, onto the floor. The tiny man stalked out of the medical bay and made his way to the Command Deck.

The first thing he did was call a meeting. All the senior staff was there. 

“Paladin, pick me up!” Tiny Arthur was as commanding as ever, and so Danse jumped to attention and placed the elder on the little shelf in the front of his power armour. The elder stood there and gave his speech about how this incident only proved that technology must be kept from the unworthy at all costs. The crew nodded in agreement. 

When they had been dismissed, Arthur looked around. “Where is Knight Jones?” he asked. 

“Jones is distraught with guilt and doesn’t want to face you.”

“Go get the knight. We need to talk. ”

While he waited, tiny Arthur paced the command deck, his tiny hands each the size of a teaspoon, clenched behind his back. His teeny feet rang out with each step across the metal deck as he paced.

Finally PJ arrived. “Are you ok?” the knight asked. “I’m so, so sorry, Arthur!” 

“It’s not your fault, PJ. Besides, Ingram told me the process can be reversed, she just needs a few days to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow in the device.”

“That’s great news!” shouted PJ, who then ran to the tiny elder and picked him up, swinging him around and then cradling him like a newborn baby, nuzzling him and kissing him on the forehead.

Arthur struggled to get away, but as he was the size of a cat or a newborn baby, he did not stand a chance. He used every fighting skill he’d ever learned, arching his back and kicking, but PJ did not let him go. Finally he gave up in exhaustion, his arms and legs dangling over PJ’s arm as the knight held tiny Arthur against their chest.

When PJ realized that Arthur had given up, he was propped over the knight’s shoulder and then PJ began rubbing soft circles into his back. Arthur, exhausted from the struggle, soon gave in and laid his head on PJ’s shoulder and fell asleep. 

PJ turned to Danse, and said “Should we go tuck him in?”

Danse agreed, trying hard not to laugh. Together they walked to the Elder’s quarters and tucked the tiny man into his bed. The airship’s cat, Purrdwen, came in and curled up next to the Elder. Purrdwen was almost the same size. Arthur rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around the kitty. 

Danse put his arm over PJ’s shoulders and they both watched Arthur as he slept. “He looks so innocent when he’s asleep, doesn’t he?” Danse remarked.

“He sure does, Danse. He sure does.” 

The two of them left, shutting the door quietly as they left together.


	14. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33\. “Please don’t do this.”  
> For Danse and Jayden  
> Doing this one first to thank @antioxident for the wonderful art she made me (which is now my banner)
> 
> A sequel to "Shadow" which appears as an earlier chapter in this collection.

It was fall. 

Jayden could tell it was fall despite the heat that still hung in the air, baking the ground. There had been no rain for days and the earth was scorched and dry, the grass yellowed and the wild mutfruit shrivelled on the branch, not even worth picking as they passed.

But despite the heat, it was fall. 

Maybe it was the angle of the sun, or the occasional coloured leaf that stood out in the greenness of the woods, or the mood of the settlers they had spoken to earlier that day, too busy harvesting their razorgrain and corn to chat and barter like they normally would. 

Maybe it was all these things together, but Jayden could feel it. Fall was here. 

Fall and spring are times of change. Transitions between the labour of summer and the idleness of winter. Jayden had been travelling with Danse for over a month now, and he could feel the transition looming before them. 

But Danse didn’t seem willing to discuss changing his routine, and Jayden was willing to let him carry on. He seemed to need it. 

Not that he would talk. 

He’d allowed Jayden to come with him as he travelled between settlements, but he hadn’t let him in. Not really. They walked each day, and slept each night. Jayden tried to help Danse with his burdens but he couldn’t carry as much as Danse did. 

Jayden was starting to wonder if anyone did. 

They walked along, silently. Not a word had been spoken for nearly an hour, as Jayden followed Danse, lost in thought. He didn’t notice when Danse had stopped until he ran into him from behind.

“Ahh, sorry,” said Jayden.

Danse didn’t respond. He just stood looking at the sky. Jayden looked up too, trying to figure out what Danse saw, but he noticed nothing.

Then he realized. Danse was looking at nothing. 

They should have been able to see the Prydwen from where they stood but it was gone. 

The Institute had been destroyed, with Jayden’s help, and even before he had deserted, there was talk about the Prydwen going back to the Capital Wasteland. It seemed that day had come. 

Jayden turned to his companion. “Danse..”

Danse started at his name, but didn’t respond. He just stood another moment, staring at the empty sky. Then, without warning, he untied his bag and let it fall from his shoulders, uncaring. Jayden heard something break inside as it hit the ground and rolled over. Danse paid no heed, simply stalking off into the woods. 

Jayden tried to pick up Danse’s pack but it was too much for him to even drag, let alone lift, so he decided he would have to risk leaving it where it was. He put his own pack next to it before running after Danse.

Danse wasn’t hard to find. Jayden simply followed the sound of smashing and breaking until he located the ex-paladin, who was tearing apart a tree with his bare fists. He stood and watched him for a moment, until he realized that Danse’s hands were bloody and cut up, the skin of his knuckles hanging in shreds.

Jayden walked up behind Danse and placed his hand in the middle of his back. “Please don’t do this,” he said.

Danse turned to Jayden, the fury and anger still clouding his eyes, but when he saw his former knight standing before him, he stopped, his chest heaving. 

“I don’t… I thought…” Danse ran his hands down his face in frustration, leaving red trails behind. “I thought somehow… I might someday be able to come back. To go home. I don’t know what I thought. I... “ He sat heavily on the ground, legs bent, his elbows braced on his knees and his hands on his face. 

Jayden got to his knees before Danse and crept up to him until he was kneeling between his feet. He placed his hands on the back of Danse’s head and pulled him forward, resting his own forehead against Danse’s. A moment passed. Then another. 

Then without warning, Danse pulled Jayden into his arms and began to cry. 

It was silent, how Danse wept, no moaning or loud sobs, but just tears that poured down his face, wetting Jayden’s neck, soft shakes of his big shoulders, and the occasional rasping, shuddering breath. 

Jayden eventually managed to worm his way sideways so he had his arms around Danse, who had stopped crying, but had not let go of Jayden. They stayed like that a long time, until the late summer sun began its slow descent to the horizon. 

Eventually Jayden leaned back and looked at Danse. “The world I knew… the people from before? They’re gone. I have no home, either. But now, maybe, I can make a new home. Maybe we can. I don’t know where or how but we’ll find a way.” 

He took a deep breath. He had to say the next part, he couldn’t hold it in any longer, but he was afraid, nervous that this closeness would be smashed apart like whatever had broken in Danse’s pack.

“Danse. I… I love you. I think I have since the first time I saw you and you were so… I don’t know. Just so much _there._ Like, you exist in a way that nobody else ever has. You’re the-”

His rambling, nervous monologue was cut off by Danse’s lips as they descended onto his, muffling his words so they trailed off into a squeak and an embarrassing sounding moan.

Then it sank in. Danse was kissing him. _Danse was kissing him._ And all Jayden could do was kiss him back. 

As suddenly as it began, it was over, and Danse pulled back, red faced. “I’m sorry. I…. just… Ugh. Nobody’s ever said that before?”

“What?” Jayden was confused. 

“Nobody has ever said they loved me before.”

Jayden took Danse’s face between his hands and looked him in the eye. “Oh Danse. Oh. I do love you and if you let me I won’t ever stop saying it.”

They kissed again, long and slow, and then as the sun disappeared they reluctantly got to their feet and headed back to their packs. They set up camp where they were. 

The air cooled quickly once the sun was gone. Another sign of fall. A sign of change approaching. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms for the first time.


	15. Impropriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. “You lied to me.”
> 
> For Dread and Cyn
> 
> This is a sequel to my fic Another World

Cyn looked at Dread over the edge of her glass, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. The glower he gave her in return just made her smile even more. She set her glass down and licked her lips. His eyes narrowed.

The sound of her name made her turn her head, and she looked at the person who was speaking and responded appropriately, feeling Dread’s glare burning into the back of her head.   
Her hair was twined up on her head, and the crowd was heating the room, so she rubbed the back of her neck and rolled her shoulders, knowing he was watching. Meanwhile she smiled at the person in front of her, not hearing a word they said. 

_It wouldn’t be much longer,_ Cyn hoped.

She was getting a little bored. 

They had been invited to a get-together featuring all the well-to-do upper stands folks of Diamond City. Dread had moved in a while back and the pair had decided to open a shop. They had done very well for themselves and the upper crust seemed to have taken notice. Dread was hoping they could charm their way into a better stall, so he had made them get dressed up and come to this swanky party.

Swanky for Diamond City, anyway. Both Cyn and Dread were pre-war. Cyn came from a well-to-do family and Dread had been a professional baseball player. They had both seen their share of formal events and the Diamond City version was laughable. Cyn had been joking around all day, promising to get drunk and dance on the table, or start singing showtunes really loudly. Dread had laughed and kissed her and made her promise to be good. 

Cyn glanced at Dread, who was still watching her with a scowl on his face. She winked at him, and then crossed her legs. 

She saw him snap. It was glorious. He walked away from Malcolm Latimer mid sentence and strode over to Cyn. 

“We’re leaving,” he said. He took her hand and practically dragged her from the room. 

They made their way back to Home Plate in record time, and as soon as they entered the apartment and shut the door, Dread spun around and glared at her. 

“You lied to me,” he said. “You promised to be good.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Cyn replied innocently, her lips quirking up. “I was on my best behaviour the whole night.”

“It’s not about what you did. It’s about what you didn’t do.” He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. He grabbed her leg and lifted it, sliding his hand roughly up her thigh under her dress to her bare ass. Cyn tipped her head back as he pressed biting kisses to her throat. 

“Next time you decide not to wear underwear, please don’t tell me five minutes into the thing so that i have to spend the whole night talking to a bunch of assholes when all I can think about is fucking you raw.”

Cyn moaned quietly at the lust in his voice. He growled in response and took a few steps, backing her into the door. 

“You like it when I’m bad,” Cyn whispered in his ear as he worked the fastenings on his pants.

“Yeah, I do,” he replied. His mouth crashed down on hers as he got himself free, and Cyn lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, her fingers locked tight around his neck. He entered her with one quick thrust, slamming her into the door. 

It was hard and fast, and the door rattled on its hinges with each frantic thrust. Cyn could only hold on tightly as he filled her again and again. Cyn whimpered, trying to move in her constricted position to hit that spot…

Dread paused for a moment, adjusting their positions so he could hold her with one arm. He slipped his free hand between them and grazed her clit with his thumb before he began fucking her again.

The slight change in position in combination with his fingers on her was more than she could take, and she came quickly, whimpering Dread’s name as she spasmed around him, pleasure radiating through her in waves. 

He didn’t give her any time to recover. Instead, he removed his fingers and grabbed her ass with both hands and muttered into her ear, “Hold on tight, baby,” 

Cyn held on with her legs and arms as he slammed into her a few more times before he came with a muffled curse. She could feel his cock throbbing in her as he emptied himself inside her, filling her with his essence.

They stayed like that for a few moments as the sweat cooled on their bodies. Finally Dread withdrew and lowered her to her feet. Cyn kept her hands around his neck and kissed him again. 

She leaned back after a moment and smiled up into his grey eyes. “So did you want to go back to the party?” she asked innocently.

“I don’t think so,” he replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I think you might be in need of more… punishments.”

“Mmm…” Cyn whispered. “I like the sound of that. I have been rather naughty. Tell me more about these punishments.”

Cyn let out a small shriek as Dread suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the steps to the bedroom, where he spent all night making sure she got everything she deserved.


	16. Danse needs a Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first from a series of prompts I got to marry off Danse. 
> 
> This is the sequel to Unfrozen I always wanted but knew I would never write. Honestly I know Danse and Nate have a lot of issues they need to deal with and it’s barely touched upon in this, especially the severe PSTD Danse must be dealing with and the grieving process that Nate is not really gonna get through just by smooching a bit with Danse, but I think that ultimately they will be together and happy, and so I wanted to take a moment just to give them that. 
> 
> I lived with this AU in my head for so long, I didn’t realize how much I missed them, and it was really nice for me to be able to revisit them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Danse woke up and rolled over, smiling, careful not to disturb the sleeping forms in the bed with him.

Eighteen months had passed since the infiltration and destruction of the Institute, and it had not been easy. Paladin Danse had spent the first several months recovering on the Prydwen, and when he was able, had spent the following months working with Nate Peterson and the residents of Sanctuary to fortify and build and plant. 

He was going on regular patrols again, sometimes with the Brotherhood, but sometimes just with Nate.

Danse had known he cared for Nate even before he’d waken up on the Prydwen, but a year had deepened those feelings to the point where Nate was the first person Danse thought of when he awoke and the last person he thought of when he fell asleep.

It had been a rough road at first. Nate was still blaming himself for the loss of his husband, Taylor, and had not made the inroads towards redeeming himself with the majority of the Brotherhood, despite his actions in the Institute and the support and backing of the Elder. 

Danse, on the other hand, had fought nightmares for months, flashbacks to his time as a prisoner of the Institute, and it was only after he and Nate had moved in together that they had tapered off to a few times a week rather than every time he closed his eyes. 

It wasn’t only Nate, but also the quiet stability and peaceful life in Sanctuary, and the day to day routine of helping Nate care for Shaun.

The little boy was nearly three, and had accepted Danse’s place in their home without question. 

The decision to move in with each other had not been an easy one, but when the time had come for Danse to transition from the Prydwen to complete the healing process, and Nate had come to him, uncharacteristically shy, and asked Danse if he would like to stay with him rather than get his own house, Danse had had to fight to keep his heart from exploding out of his chest. 

And when Nate’s face had lit up when Danse said yes, Danse had done what he had been dying to do since he had been able to stand and leaned forward and kissed Nate right on the lips.

They had broken the news to Arthur and Bonnie and they had smiled and congratulated them both.

Danse had moved into Nate’s room a month later, and despite the nightmares that still occurred, he couldn’t be happier. 

Danse felt like he could stay in bed all day, holding Nate and Shaun, who had climbed into the bed between them in the night, but today was a big day, and they needed to get up.

He woke Nate with a kiss, and Shaun squirmed between them, so Danse tickled the boy until he giggled, and soon they were all awake and laughing. Nate helped Shaun get dressed, and Danse made breakfast, then the two men put on their own best clothes, set aside for this special day. 

It was almost the two year anniversary of the opening of Vault 111, and it was the Elder’s wedding day.

The day was beautiful, and Bonnie Peterson was clearly nervous to be the centre of so much attention as she wed the Elder, but the love shining between the two of them was clear to see for everyone, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

After the ceremony there was a potluck and a dance, and Shaun was clearly in his element as Bonnie swung him around to the music. Arthur caught Danse’s eye as he watched, and gestured with his head that the boy was well cared for at the moment, and that 

Danse’s time had come. 

Danse nodded. He’d talked to Arthur before today, and his friend had convinced him that this was the right choice.

Danse rounded up Nate and together they walked down the creek to the bridge. They stood at the top and looked down at the festivities. They could hear the music, but faintly, and it was quiet under the late afternoon sun. 

Danse turned to Nate. His heart was pounding so painfully in his chest that he thought it might burst, but there was no going back now. He’d been through so much with Nate even before he met him, and he knew he never wanted anything else so much in his life.

He took a breath. Nate turned to him and smiled, his whiskey eyes twinkling and the gold of his hair shining in the sun, and Danse felt his stomach drop as it did every time he saw him. Nate kissed him, and Danse kissed him back, just for a moment, then reluctantly stepped back.

“Nate,” he began, unsteadily, before closing his eyes for a moment to ground himself. “Nathan Peterson, I have put a great deal of thought into our relationship, both between you and I and with Shaun, and I feel as though it’s time to take the next step. 

“I wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night, and I know in my heart, in the very depths of my soul, that I don’t want to ever be apart from you. 

“And so I’m asking… no, begging you, to please do me the honour of making this permanent. What I’m saying is, Nate, would you marry me?”

Danse watched as Nate’s eyes widened with every word that Danse uttered, and by the end there were tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes. He blinked once and smiled, and then grabbed Danse by the head to pull him down for a kiss.

“I take that as a yes?” Danse asked, and Nate laughed. Nate laughed so hard, in fact, that Danse began to grow concerned.

“Is it really that funny?” he growled, and Nate stopped laughing. He took Danse’s hand in his and turned it over, running his fingers along the palm before looking Danse in the eyes, laughter still twinkling at the edges of his lips.

“It is Danse. Not because you’re proposing, but just because you beat me to it. I was planning on asking you today.” Nate reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring, crafted, Danse could tell, from a piece shaved off the plating of Brotherhood power armour. 

“Danse, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband and Shaun’s dad?”

Danse stared, open mouthed, just for a moment, then he too was laughing. They laughed together and kissed again on the bridge, and they were still laughing when they returned to the danse, hand in hand.

Arthur’s eyes were twinkling as he winked at Danse, and he saw a similar exchange between Bonnie and Nate, and when Danse saw Bonnie and Arthur laughing together, it soon became clear that the Elder and his new wife had engineered the dual proposal themselves.

***

A month later, Bonnie and Arthur were the ones who sat with their fingers entwined while they watched Nate and Danse swear vows to each other, this time on the very bridge near Sanctuary where they had proposed. It was a smaller wedding, with only a few people from the Brotherhood in attendance, namely Scribe Haylen, who sat with Shaun in her lap dabbing tears from her eyes. 

Bonnie and Arthur took Shaun for the night, and the newlyweds stepped over the threshold of their house together for the first time as a married couple, and Danse grabbed Nate by the hand and pulled him into his arms for a kiss. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” he said. Nate closed his eyes for a moment, before smiling up at Danse. 

Danse held him, knowing that it had been an emotional day for Nate. He’d gone to Taylor’s grave very early this morning, but he’d been smiling when he returned. “I think he’d be happy for us,” he’d said, simply.

But now, Nate smiled back up at Danse and kissed him. “Me too,” he said. 

They kissed for a long moment, and then together they went to bed, and loved each other all night long.


	17. Danse Needs a Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to my "Danse needs a spouse" Tumblr series. 
> 
> This is also a sequel to Only a Look and a Voice.

Paladin Danse looked at himself in the mirror. His face was clean shaven, his hair, which had grown back some time ago, was neatly trimmed. He was wearing a dress pants and a grey sweater, and was meeting Liz in the Colonial Taphouse in ten minutes. They usually just went for a drink or two at the Dugout before heading to her place at Home Plate, but Danse wanted to make tonight special.

They had been together nearly six months, and Danse was ready to take their relationship to the next level. All higher ranked officers had to have Elder permission, so last month, Danse had taken that step and spoken with Maxson. Maxson had laughed for a solid two minutes.

“What was that for, sir,” Danse had asked, somewhat resentfully.

“I just never thought I would see the day when the most straightlaced officer I’ve ever met found someone who could get him to relax a little. Yes, Paladin, you have my blessing. And both of you have two days off. Go get her, Danse,”

He had wanted to, he really had. But it seemed that every time he had the opportunity to ask her, he found some excuse. Finally, he realized that if he didn’t force himself to do it, it would never happen.

So here he was, dressed in his best, the lady in question waiting for him at the nicest place in Diamond City, and there was nothing stopping him from making their relationship permanent.

Nothing at all. 

Nothing except the fact that he was terrified.

He hadn’t been this apprehensive about seeing her in months. He wasn’t even sure why. He tried to work it out in his head.

He saw her every day, he felt comfortable with her, close with her, he could talk about anything. He’d told her he loved her, and she’d said it back, he knew she felt the same. So why was he so afraid this time?

He looked himself in the eye and frowned. “There’s nothing to be concerned with. Just do it.”

His eyes stared back at him, and the man in the mirror was clearly not convinced.

But a glance at the clock told him he was running late, so he headed out the door. 

***

When Danse walked in the door, he saw Liz and his eyes almost fell out of his head. She looked stunning. Her long, dark hair was swept up on the top of her head, with only a few tendrils trailing down to her shoulders. She wore a glimmering red dress that clung to every single curve, and when she smiled at him, he felt his stomach flip.

She had never looked more beautiful.

When he walked over to the table, she stood up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Hi, Jon,” she said, and the way she murmured his name, just like that first night together, made fire run through his veins. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to drag her home and rip that dress from her body.

But no, he had plans, and he wasn’t going to let his cock dictate how the evening went. 

A little voice inside his head whispered to him, “but what if she says no….”

He frowned. What if she said no? What then? Would their relationship be at an end? 

Oh god, what then?

Danse didn’t think he could live with it if that happened. 

Maybe he would be better off not saying anything at all.

“Jon?” Liz said, interrupting his train of thought. He realized he was still standing there, staring at her dumbly. 

“Sorry,” he said, with a smile that felt strained. “I was thinking. You look amazing, Liz.”

“You always say that, you big goof,”

Danse felt his face heat up. He did always say that, he realized. But she did usually look amazing. He had a hard time keeping his hands to himself most of the time they were together. There was something about her that made him want to throw every single scrap of good sense he had right out the window.

He sat down, and he tried to keep up with the conversation while watching for the moment to ask his question. Liz was telling him about how Piper had been pressing her to bring her onto the Prydwen to interview the Elder.

Danse laughed. “I bet that would go over well,” he said. 

“Right?” 

They finished their meal, and Danse tried to find the right time, but each chance he got felt wrong somehow, and so he remained quiet, mostly just replying to Liz.

When they were done, she looked at him. “You’re awfully quiet tonight, Jon.”

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking. Do you want to go for a walk after? Around the bleachers?”

Liz agreed, so they stood up and left. 

They strolled around Diamond City for a while, hand in hand. They didn’t speak, but the way Liz ran her thumb over his occasionally reassured him somewhat. After a short time, they found themselves in front of the chapel. 

“Do you want to go in?” Liz asked, a twinkle in her eye. Danse looked at the door, then back to her. Maybe that would be a good place to ask. It would be quiet and peaceful, and he would have her full attention.

He nodded, and together they walked through the door. 

What Danse saw inside was neither quiet nor peaceful. There were nearly thirty people stuffed in the tiny chapel. He looked around and realized he knew almost all of them. Piper Wright, and Preston Garvey, who were friends of Liz’s were both there. 

As was, confusingly, Elder Maxson, Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys, and several other Brotherhood members he was friendly with. They were glaring across the room at the synth detective, Nick Valentine, and his secretary.

The whole scene was so bizarre, that Danse could do nothing but stare for a moment, trying to register what was going on.

Slack jawed, he looked at Liz, who was full out laughing at the look on his face. “Wha-?” he stammered out, confused.

Elder Maxson stepped forward. “Knight Spencer came to talk to me not half an hour after you did, Paladin. We got to chatting, and she mentioned that you have had some difficulty in the past expressing yourself, and so she decided to take matters into her own hands.”

Danse felt his face heat up. He looked down at Liz, who was smirking up at him. “I didn’t tell him anything,” she whispered. 

Somehow that didn’t make him feel any better.

Liz took a deep breath, and stood up straight. Her expression was suddenly serious. “Jonathan Danse, would you do me the kindness of marrying me, right now, in front of all these witnesses?”

Danse glanced around the room. Everyone was watching them expectantly. He looked back at Liz, and she looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face. He stared at her for a moment, and her face slowly went from hopeful to anxious, and he realized she was just as apprehensive as he was.

“I will,” he said, and the room exploded in applause.

***

Elder Maxson officiated, and the party that night in Diamond City was one of the biggest in recent memory. The Brotherhood took a while to loosen up at first, but when Piper managed to drag the Elder off for that interview she had been talking about, the rest of them relaxed without the highest ranking officer hovering over them. 

The afterparty was in the Dugout, where Jon and Liz had first… kissed… as they told their guests, coyly leaving out most of the details. And when the crowd grew raucous with toasting the newlyweds, Liz and Jon managed to slip away to Home plate.

As soon as they were through the door, Danse let out a sigh of relief, grabbing his new bride around the waist and pulling her close. “Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me,” she murmured, 

“You know perfectly well what I’m going to do,” he replied, before lifting her over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs to the loft. 

Half an hour later found him sitting cross-legged on the bed, his wife in his lap, and his cock buried inside her as she rode him, her arms twined around his neck. He looked at her face as she came, her eyes locked to his, and wondered how he got so damn lucky. “I love you,” he said, and as she kissed him and said it back, he tipped over the edge and joined her in joyful release.

***

It was late the next morning when they headed to the Dugout for breakfast. Several of their friends were already there, and they were greeted with catcalls and whistles. They sat for breakfast with Ellie Perkins and Preston Garvey, who filled them in on the gossip from the party, the better part of which they had missed.

Apparently Piper and Maxson never came back from their interview, and speculation on where they ended up was rampant among the wedding guests. 

Danse sighed. He would deal with disciplinary measures regarding spreading gossip when he got back to the Prydwen. In the meantime, he had worked up quite the appetite.

He ate his breakfast with a sense of peaceful contentment, his wife’s hand stroking up his back from time to time, and he was happy.


	18. Coffee Can, Duct Tape, Wooden Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for smut with Deacon and the items in the title. This was my first Deacon smut. 
> 
> Warning for light BDSM and spanking.
> 
> Which should be obvious, given the wooden spoon and duct tape. I'm not that imaginative.

The Professor did not get her name by accident. She was definitely a brains-over-brawn kind of gal. Except when it came to Deacon. For some reason, despite all the lessons he’d tried to teach her, she just. Kept. Trusting him. 

But she was cute, with her big glasses and upturned nose, and he had decided a long time ago (definitely BEFORE he had kissed her… and undressed her… and…ahem….anyway…) that he would look out for her. And look at her. And maybe grope her a little.

It had been a few months since the first time, and he was starting to think he might be in a Relationship. Ew. This had to stop. 

Maybe it was time for another lesson.

He had Tom give her the note on a Tuesday, right before he left, and waited at the Starlight Drive in for her on Wednesday. When she sauntered into the small room where she kept her things, he sat there waiting.

“Deacon, you asshole. I thought there was a synth here.”

“I told you not to trust everyone. Why would you go alone to meet some random synth?”

“The note said to come alone.”

Deacon took a step towards her. When he was right in front of her, he spoke, poking her in the chest with every word. “Don’t. Trust. Everyone.”

Prof batted his hand away, but he saw the twinkle in her eye. 

“Clearly this isn’t sinking in,” he said. “If I were a bad guy, it would be really easy to capture you.”

Like a flash, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close.

She laughed and shoved at him, but he didn’t release her. 

She reached for his glasses but he caught her hand in his and pushed her towards the bed. When her legs hit the end she fell, landing on her back and bringing him with her. She was soft and lush and he kind of forgot what he was doing for a minute as he ran his hand up and down her body, creeping under the plaid shirt she wore to cup her breast. 

“Kiss me, Dee,” she whispered, and he leaned in close, tempted by her mouth. But he managed to resist. She was so tempting that it was hard. He was hard. Ha. But he had a plan. He reached over to the crate of junk sitting beside the bed, and then finally he sat up, satisfied.

“Dee, what’s that for,”

“What if I were a raider? Or like, a…. worse raider. Or a mirelurk with designs on your booty? Or! I know! What if I were a pirate? I could just… tie you up with tape!”

“No! Deacon, no!” she cried, dramatically. He could see the interest in her eyes, though. _Great. She’s kinky,_ he thought. That thought was immediately followed by another. _Ohhh! GREAT!! She’s kinky!! Yess!!_

He sat up and pulled a long strip off the duct tape. Prof held still as he used it to tape her hands together. He then proceeded to unbutton her shirt, exposing her breasts, and he bent to give each one a little nip. 

“Imagine if I were a horrible pirate! I would be ravishing your…booty!” 

“No! Don’t!” she tittered, and he tried not to laugh. He was a master of disguise. He wasn’t going to let her make him break character.

He pulled her pants and underwear down in one swoop, leaving her naked except for the shirt which hung off her shoulders. He reached over, digging around in the crate for something else. It took him a minute, and he had to move the coffee can to the side, but then he found what he was after. 

When he sat up, wooden spoon in hand, her eyes widened.

“Roll over, missy. It’s time for your punishment.”

Prof gasped, but she rolled over without a word of protest. Deacon tried to ignore the way his cock was straining his jeans. He’d been banging his girl for a while now, but it had never been quite this exciting before. 

“Hm. You need to learn to be a good agent. I will punish you now, and you will be nice and quiet. No sound or you will get another one.”

“Mm..” she moaned, forcing Deacon to adjust himself again.

Deacon licked his lips, then gave her a swat on the ass with the spoon. 

It wasn’t hard. He wasn’t into hurting people, but she yelped anyway. 

“I told you to be quiet!” he said.

“I know,” she replied, rolling over to look at him. “But you said you’d give me another if I made a sound.”

Deacon was a bit surprised, but if she was into it…

He whacked her again, a bit harder this time, leaving a faint red mark on her ass. It looked quite a bit hotter than he had expected, so he ran his fingers gently over her skin. She writhed in response.

Four, five, six more swats, and by then she was moaning, her ass bright red, and so was he. He slipped his fingers between her legs to find her sex slick and hot.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“Yeah, please,” she said.

“Prof, ugh, Julie…”

“Please, please,” she muttered. He couldn’t resist.

He didn’t even take his pants off. He just unzipped them, pulled out his cock and ran it between her legs a few times, coating the head in her juices, and when she lifted her ass up he slid inside so easy, so easy… 

He bottomed out and grabbed her hips and it didn’t take long before they were coming. She barely made a peep, his girl, but he could feel the shocks of it on his dick and he only just managed to pull out in time to paint her ass with his cum.

He reached for the coffee can full of clean rags, pulling one out and wiping them both off, then pulled out his knife and cut her loose of the tape.

He flopped down next to her on the bed.

“I didn’t know you had this side to you, Prof,” he said.

Julie rolled over, half way onto his chest, and kissed him.

“I wanted to make sure I could trust you first.”

Deacon pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Yeah. Made sense.


End file.
